Season 6 storyline
The Season 6 storyline is intended to be the center focus of Season 6. Originally envisioned as the canonical series finale of WUC, it involves several key players and a storyline which has actually been built up since Season 4. As of writing this, it is ongoing. Cast Protagonists * Penelope Bartlett * Zachary Higgins * Davonte Danton * Katrina Booth * Jonathan Joestar * Kherrack Kro'gonan * Olivia * Gon Freecss * Kilowa Zoldyck * Kris Dreemurr Supporting Characters * Robert E. O. Speedwagon * Muhammad Avdol * David Bartlett * Sahana Bartlett * Dimitri Bartlett * Ted Seitz * Valeyshna * Daenerys Targaryen * Tifa Lockhart * Barret Wallace Primary Antagonists * Aldruidt * Sephiroth * Dagoth Ur * DIO * Ghirahim * Lord Dominator * Kylo Ren * Cyberiad * Sundowner Minor Antagonists * Keicho Nijimura * Noriaki Kakyoin * Jean-Pierre Polnareff Ringworld Victoria arc * Jetstream Sam * Monsoon * Mistral Morrowind arc * Dagoth Gilvoth Gaia arc * Rubber Soul * The Turks * ZZ Plot Act 1 The story begins as a Metallion invasion is taking place on Earth, where the UNSC, the Guardians, and the STARBORD group are in heated combat with the Empire of Metal. While this is happening, Sephiroth locates the piece of the Black Materia hidden on Earth, underneath Stonehenge where it is hidden within an ancient prison known as the Pandorica. Unleashing the power of the piece, time-space rips open all across the multiverse from which emerge dangerous black tentacles, one of which damaging the Superdrive engine of the STARBORD and activates a failsafe features which sends anyone within the ship and within a specific perimeter of the ship careening backwards in time. The group lands in 2011 Missouri, where they meet a young Penny, who they discover to have strange healing powers and a connection to the space-time rips from the present day, learning that whenever she uses these powers she often comes into contact with a mysterious and dangerous being who originates from these cracks. After trying to defend her in vain once the creature arrives, Penny manages to use the power to deflect the being and sent it back into the crack in an effort to defend the group, who she seems to form a bond with. As the Superdrive engine readies itself to pull the group back into the present day, Zach realizes that they cannot stay, and expresses this to Penny to her great distress. Before they are abruptly sent back forward in time, she gives Penny a memento - he sings her a song, through which she can remember him by. After a brief scuffle with a Stand User and the awakening of Jonathan's Stand powers, they proceed to Missouri, meeting Penny in the present day. She has grown up, and gained terrifying new powers about at the same time the space-time rips had opened, which give her a new form and powerful offensive capabilities through her fists, but also an uncontrollable rage clouding her judgement whenever anyone gets close. They also meet Muhammad Avdol, Penny's tutor in understanding her powers, and the Stand User of Magician's Red. Using Penny's desire to protect life over all, they are able to temper her rage, and allow her to recognize the group. Through Jonathan's Stand they are able to divine the origin of her abilities and trace it back to Sephiroth. At school, Penelope is attacked by two Stand Users working for Sephiroth: Noriaki Kakyoin, a former student at the Academy possessed by DIO and the user of Hierophant Green, and Jean-Pierre Polnareff, a frenchman of mysterious origin posing as a substitute teacher and the user of Silver Chariot. With the help of the book-lobbing ability of her friend Ted and with her new powers, Penny is able to best these two Stand Users and rushes back to Avdol for answers. He reveals that he, too, was attacked by the same vampire that had attacked these two, and put them under his influence using wretched flesh buds that pierce into the brain. With this information gained, Penny heads back to her home, only to find it infested with black tentacles. Sephiroth arrives, intending to kill her, but through this provokes the entirety of the hero group, readily defeating them and countering most if not all of their attacks, driving both Katrina and Kilowa away temporarily. Discovering the power of the Black Materia and the incredible responsibility they must undertake, the group, along with Penny, set off after Jonathan uses Hermit Purple to divine the location of the Black Materia pieces, however only managing to find one at a time. Act 2 Ringworld Victoria arc The Black Materia piece leads to an isolated ringworld known as Ringworld Victoria, where they soon discover after landing that the ringworld is modeled majorly after 19th century London and using the technologies of the industrial revolution save for the hangar bays which the ship lands in. They are soon attacked by Sundowner and his accomplice Jetstream Sam, but as they are rescued by an insurgent group known as the Dissidents of Rasama and taken back to their homebase, they soon discover that their ship has been taken to an orbiting space station by a mysterious force who the Dissidents refer to as "The Governer", someone or something who commands an iron fist over the ringworld and refuses for anyone to leave. They are attacked just as the Cybermen (and by proxy Sundowner and his cronies) are elected into the position of police force through the Cyberiad's communications with The Governer, managing to beat off the invaders but unable to stop the destruction of the base, and must escape to the Ramshackle Parts where they meet the Dissidents' mechanist: an alien being known as The Doctor. Penny is attacked by Monsoon, but through this soon learns how to get to the space station where the spaceships of the Dissidents are stored. Using a signal emitting at a frequency that only Penny can detect, they manage to create a beam of light to the Governer's space station. Once on there, Penny faces Jetstream Sam briefly, and then finds the Black Materia piece within a golem known as Rasama, who reveals to Penny who and what the Valkyr is supposed to be, and how she fits into the legacy of the Valkyr, before awarding her both a piece of the Black Materia, with a piece of the White Materia to heighten her power and to nullify the Black Materia's evil powers. The team faces off against Sundowner, Monsoon, and a new member known as Mistral, in the hangar bay in which the Dissidents' ships were stored. Managing to defeat them all readily, they retrieve the ships and are able to escape from the ringworld, but not before the Governer manages to catch a glimpse of them... Morrowind arc Arriving on the planet of Arda, in the province of Morrowind on the continent of Tamriel, the STARBORD crew is attacked by mysterious invaders. Fighting back however they are attacked again, this time by a dragon under the command of the new ruler of Tamriel, a woman named Daenerys Stormborn. Going back to the capital of Ebonheart and attempting to explain their situation, they are attacked once more by a group of zombies under the command of an illustrious "Night Queen" as well as mutated elves part of Dagoth Ur's Sixth House cult. Journeying to the desolated city of Vivec, they realize that Aldruidt's presence exists on this planet, but only within the red mist. They learn from a former Imperial spymaster that the red mist is generated by the legendary Heart of Lorkhan, an artifact seemingly under the control of Dagoth Ur in his volcanic headquarters of Red Mountain, and an artifact in which the Black Materia and White Materia pieces are preserved. The team journeys to Red Mountain in order to confront Dagoth Ur and Lord Dominator for the Heart, only to be faced with a towering brass titan of Dagoth Ur's creation, the Akulakhan. Acting as the cornerpiece to his conquering of Tamriel, Dagoth Ur, with the help of Dominator, unleashes the Akulakhan onto Morrowind, destroying all in its path, until eventually Zachary, Penny, and Davonte enter the mech and stop his plans by disconnecting the mech's source of power, the Heart. In this disconnection, Penny absorbs a dangerous amount of dark energy from the Black Materia, temporarily taking on a more bestial form and attacking Zachary out of bloodlust, but he manages to pacify her in time for one final confrontation between Daenerys and Dagoth Ur. He is defeated thanks to Zach plunging an unidentified dagger into the Heart.Category:Episodes Category:Story arcs Category:Epics